


Five Times River Stole Jayne's Gun

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erm.. see title :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times River Stole Jayne's Gun

Five times River stole Jayne's gun

1.  
"You can't catch me!" River said as she darted around the room – away from Jayne's grasp.

"Gorramitt girl! Gimme back my weapon! That ain't nothing to fool around with."

"Over here now!" River sang as Jayne twisted his body to try and catch her. Finally he reached out one strong arm and clasped her tiny one in his fist.

"Gotcha! Now give me my gorram gun." Jayne demanded

"Payment first!" And at this Jayne growled. But he did as he was told and gave River a soft kiss.

As he did so he yanked his gun out of River's hands. Still she looked up at him and said  
"I win."

 

2.  
"River… River it's okay…" Simon called to her from the top corridor.

"Not okay." She called back.

"Gorram right it ain't okay – she's gone even more crazy than usual!" Jayne said as he moved in on her – gun pointed toward her chest.

"Jayne, just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Mal asked his mercenary.

"I'm fixing this problem of ours right here, right now. " Jayne answered "She's caused us more trou-"

In an instant Jayne was on the floor with his own weapon pointed at him – River behind the trigger.

"Not okay, Simon."

 

3.  
River walked into the cargo bay and saw Jayne in the corner at the bench press with Book. She got a little closer. She never understood why they did this. It always sounded like they were uncomfortable. But that wasn't why she was here. She was here on a mission. There it was – Jayne's weapon. She was light on her feet and quick to get away. She brought it back to the mess where Kaylee was waiting.

"Oh, you really did it! I didn't think you were gonna!" Kaylee said and laughed with her mouth open in surprise and her feet drawn up in her chair. "Okay, your turn!"

River sat down next to Kaylee. "Truth or dare?"

 

4.  
"Just where do you think you're going with that?" Jayne called after River after she had just taken off with his weapon while he was in the middle of cleanin' it and made her way out of the mess.

"Follow, follow!" Was all River said – her voice getting more and more distant as she continued to repeat herself.

But then it became closer… The gorram girl was running through the whole ship – just baitin' him!

He tried, without much success, to find her when she stopped calling altogether. Then - *wham*  
"Hi." River giggled, "Follow!" And she took off again, though silently this time.

Jayne followed and was in a hallway when he heard, from his bunk, "Follow." With a grin on his face he made his way down to his bunk and closed the hatch.

"Damnitt girl, now you gone and done it…" Jayne said to a smiling River. "Oh, wait!" Jayne reached behind River and gently took back his weapon. He laid it carefully in a corner of the room where it would be undisturbed, until he could get back to it.

"Now," he said with a deep growl "where were we?"

 

5.  
"Give it to me!" River called to Jayne

"You're just going to get yourself hurt. I can handle this!" He called back to her.

They were alone, stuck in a muddy trench and it was pissing rain. They were being shot at one minute and promised safety the next. "We don't want to hurt you!" they shouted – Alliance probably.

"Damn funny way of showin' it," Jayne grumbled.

"The gun…" River said again, more calmly this time.

It was the only one they had and Jayne was damned if he was going to give it to her. She was more likely to get them killed than anything else. How in the hell did he end up in the situation anyway? They wanted the damn girl, not him. Why was he out here protectin' her? Why did he-

He then felt it slip away. He let go for a second, he let his guard down. He fell into her and forgot about his surroundings. And now she had his gorram gun.

"River! Gorramitt girl, get back here!" he called after her as she ran out towards the enemy. The shooting multiplied. Then it stopped completely.

Jayne ran out into the ringing silence. He looked at River, covered in blood. He pushed back a few strands of hair that had gotten stuck to her face.

"You're covered in blood," he remarked.

"Not mine," she said "the blood."

Jayne stood up straight.

"I knew that," he said uncomfortably, "I was talking about my gun!"


End file.
